


Sacrifice

by Rsona5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Custody Battle, F/M, Happy Ending, Ladynoir July day 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Last part of the continuation of Post-Reveal, Reveal, and Realization.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the continuation of Post-Reveal, Reveal, and Realization.

Marinette POV

It had been three weeks since the call I received from Adrien’s lawyer. The conversation with Adrien’s lawyer, Max, was curt and professional. Adrien and him are going to be setting up everything, and all I had to do was show up with Emilie, my lawyer, and myself. Now, Emilie is at stake here, and I am panicking beyond belief. 

I have sacrificed every single amount of money that didn’t go for rent, Emilie’s education, food, bills, taxes, and other things towards this case. My lawyer, that I have been set up with, is a friend of my grandma’s. She apparently has won several cases but also lost the same amount. I can only hope, though, she can help me with this. 

I take a glance at Emilie’s peaceful and delicate face, and I run my hand along her cheek. She cooes at the sensation, and I bite down hard on my tongue to keep from crying. 

_If you lose this case, you lose her. Permanently._

I was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white silk t-shirt. I also was wearing a suit jacket over the shirt. The skirt has a deep red blood belt around the waist. For my shoes, they were a pair of black pumps that gave me some extra height. Finally, I carefully applied a blood-red lipstick with eyeliner and mascara to show a little boldness. 

_I will not show any weakness. I will stand strong._

All the things I have done for Emilie have been for a good reason. I will do anything to make sure she stays with me. 

_Even if it means facing the man I fear and love the most._

I put her in the car seat and started to drive to the court, preparing the documents beforehand like parenting plan order, custody agreements, and other things. 

_Please, Tikki, give me some luck._

* * *

Adrien’s POV

I was straightening my tie when Plagg asked me a question. 

“Are you sure about this Adrien?” His eyes narrowed in concern and paws fidgeting. 

I glared at him before focusing my attention back on the tie. 

“She’s my daughter. I have the fucking right to do whatever the hell I want. I have the best lawyer money could provide, and _she_ has given up being Ladybug even. She is not going to have a fighting chance of winning.” I turned back towards my closet and pulled the ironed jacket I would be weaning and pulled my arms through its silky sleeves. 

“But she has been raising the kid by herself. You did kinda forfeit the right to the kid since you didn’t believe her,” Plagg added. 

“The only reason she ever loved me was because of my name. Nothing else!” I hissed as Plagg glared back. I immediately exhaled and apologized to the kwami. 

I remember the first time Plagg and I argued about my escapades as Chat Noir at the beginning of my years. I only punished criminals. I never harmed an innocent person unlike most believed I did. They just never realized the person’s guilty crimes. The law constantly let monsters like them free, and I had to do something to stop that. That’s why I continue to fight criminals, even though I am labeled a “terrorist.” 

It got to the point where I punished him as _he_ did with Nooroo. I immediately backtracked the command, but the damage was done. He just ate his cheese and stared at me with a glare after that. He never spoke out after I pushed too far with him. 

I have regretted that mistake ever since, but Plagg will never forgive me. 

I looked down at my stand and saw the picture I never had the will to put away. 

Me and Marinette. Back when everything was so simple. When everything was just a lie. 

I glared at the photo, but I knew I should keep it. When Emilie comes home with me and grows up, she will want to know who her mother is. I will not take away her right to not know her. 

“Pigtails isn’t going to give up without a fight, though. Plus, she was Ladybug for a reason,” Plagg finally commented after the brief amount of silence. 

“When did you finally decide to start talking back to me?” I asked curiously. 

“Since you and I both know that Chat Noir can not exist as long as Emilie is going to be in your life. You would constantly lie to her if you were to continue being Chat Noir. You would be forcing her to have to hide in fear in this empty place. Just like your father did to you by locking you in that mansion.” 

“DO NOT MENTION HIM!” I hissed as I stared accusingly at Plagg. Of course, he didn’t back down. 

“He was your father! Whether you like it or not, you would be doing the same thing to her if you were to continue your terrorism here!” He yelled back. 

“Silence, you insolent rat!” I grabbed him from the air and tightened my hold to the point where he couldn’t even focus on phasing. 

“Y-you w-would do this t-to s-someone that has s-stood by your s-side. H-how would you r-react when Emilie makes you m-mad?” I released him as I realized what I had just done again in anger. 

_Damn it!_

I thought he was going to ignore me or glare at me; instead, he said one more sentence to me. 

“You are just like _him_ if this is how you are going to act,” He muttered coldly before floating to his spot. My hands trembled as my skin paled at the act I performed on him. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I decided to leave him there since he was angry at me, and I don’t want to push him anymore. 

I was confident in my lawyer as he has never lost a case before. 

I have the better resources in providing care for my child. And as soon as Emilie is in my care, Chat Noir can come out a few nights, so people won’t be suspicious of me before disappearing altogether. 

I grabbed the files that I have proofread and discussed with my lawyer about the plans I have in wanting to receive full custody for Emilie. 

I stared at the window grinning ferally. 

_You won’t stand a chance, bug._

I had arrived at the court and hand shook my lawyer’s hand. We greeted each other and discussed a little more before seeing _her_ walk up with Emilie in her arms. 

I remained indifferent but smiled softly as I saw Emilie’s bright eyes staring at me. 

“Do you have everything ready, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” My lawyer asked. 

“I am just waiting for my lawyer to arrive, in which she should be here in about fifteen minutes.” Her voice, clear and strong. 

_Not for long_

Soon, her lawyer appeared in a professional outfit and greeted her. Now, we were waiting for the court to notify us when it will begin.

I saw Nino arrive, and I stared confused as I saw his son with him too. 

Marinette walked towards him and smiled widely at him. Not too long after, she handed Emilie into his waiting arms while his son hid behind his legs. 

She walked back towards us with a blank look, avoiding looking at me entirely. 

I admit it’s enduring seeing her act like this once again. The spunk and confidence she radiated as Ladybug. Trying to show nonchalance towards me. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” She asked before strutting confidently into the courthouse as the doors opened for her. 

“Not going to be much of a show seeing as we both know I am going to win,” I whispered into her ear when I caught up with her. 

“It’s cute you think you’re going to win,” She responded just as fluidly. 

“I am getting full custody of her,” I stated humorously. 

“Right, and pigs are flying to the moon,” She glanced back as I rolled my eyes at her. 

“She will be mine.” 

With that, I walked in front of her and opened the doors bowing mockingly at her. She narrowed her eyes before entering the room with me following. 

_Let the battle begin, m’ lady. Let the battle begin._

* * *

Marinette’s POV

It has been a long two hours with the judge. Both Adrien and I provided two strong cases, and both have shown great points in trying to receive custody for Emilie. He has better resources, but the environment he lives in can cause disruption for Emilie’s life. I would be a single mother and she wouldn’t have that same access to amazing education and life she probably could have with Adrien. 

The lawyers we had come going back and forth like a saw cutting a tree. One side being pulled until the other side is pulled back. A never-ending cycle.

I occasionally look back at Nino to check on Emilie, and I see her sleeping in her basket. 

I turned my gaze back towards the judge focusing back on the matter at hand. 

“You both have proposed full custody of Emilie Dupain-Cheng. Each of you has offered an equal professional and satisfied parenthood plan that will benefit this child. Weaknesses in these plans have been also exploited today as well. As far as I can tell, both of you are invested in this child’s life but don’t wish to cooperate with the other.” 

The judge pauses his words, looking at the two of us before continuing to talk. 

“In the best interest of this child, I think it would best be if both shared custody for this child. However, I doubt that this is what either of you will be willing to consent to.” 

I shook my head no along with Adrien. 

“Very well. I would like to call into the stand of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and have your point of view on why Emilie should be in your care.” 

I nodded my head before walking into the gate and sitting down. 

“Alright, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, please state your case one last time.” 

I exhaled loudly, calming my nerves before speaking in a firm voice. 

“I have been Emilie’s mother and sole protector and guardian for her since she has been born. I have raised her in a sufficient and stable environment and have a job supporting the both of us to live comfortably. I admit, M. Agreste does make more income than me and lives in a bigger house. However, he also lives in Paris. A city that has left too many citizens with a bad taste from akumas to Chat Noir the terrorist himself. A once proclaimed superhero. My daughter would be stuck in a place that is filled with terror and fear. Italy, at least, doesn’t have an active terrorist plaguing the place. I also don’t believe he would be able to provide the same attention I would be able to do since he is a celebrity. All his time is going to be put into maintaining the Agreste Company. Along with the attention of being a celebrity’s daughter. She’ll never get to live a normal life. One if she were to grow up with him, she would constantly have to look over her back for paparazzi or have to be concerned with people using her to get to M. Agreste.” I defended as I remembered the times Adrien had run away from that mob one time trying to see a movie. 

Emilie is my baby girl and should remain naive to the cruelties of life and the manipulating people that the world is filled with. 

“I am not proposing cutting out M. Agreste from Emilie’s life. But, I want her to have a normal childhood life. One where I am sure, M. Agreste knows all too well what it is like to desire one when he was a child.” I finished off, staring directly at Adrien’s lowered head. 

“Thank you Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Monsieur Agreste, please state your case.” The judge dismissed me and Adrien walked up now to the stand. 

“I would first like to state, my childhood was different from what other kids may have experienced. I spent most of my entire childhood in a mansion that my father had built in his early years. I would also like to mention, I was protected and secure in my home during my childhood years. When my mother disappeared, that was when things changed for my childhood. That was when it became a prison instead of a home. Father then spiraled into an isolated and desperate man wanting his wife back. In my presence, Emilie would be protected in my home because of my wealthy status. I admit, my status might be something that causes different reactions to my daughter later on in the years. However, she will be protected just like any other celebrity’s child would be. She would receive the best tuition and resources to grow up. I also like to remind you that I did not believe Emilie’s existence until the results came in. I found the results later on after six months of her being born. After I had received the results, I flew with one of my friends, who has seen Emilie before, to meet my daughter. Most fans or one night stands will claim I am the father of their child to be associated with me and my wealthy and influential status. I am here now, though, and I am willing to provide all the necessary requirements to further nurture my daughter.” He finished in a formal but persuasive tone. 

I internally rolled my eyes but withheld any comments. 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng did bring a relevant detail in her speech. Because of your influential and wealthy status in overseeing the Agreste Company, how are you going to be able to oversee your child’s growth and care?” The judge wrapped his fingers together and placed the conjoined hands onto the table. His face pensive at the response Adrien was going to deliver. 

“For most of the time, I usually work in my office in my home. I would just have the crib in the office or somewhere in the general area, and I would be able to check on her at any time needed. For occasions I would be going out to another country, I would leave her with a trusted friend of mine or a well-reviewed and professional nanny.” 

“Very well, thank you.” The judge dismissed Adrien, and he walked back to his seat. 

“I will need some time to review the responses and the plans that the two of you have presented. I will have made my decision in thirty minutes. Dismissed.” The judge hit his gavel on the wood, dismissing everyone in the room. 

I stood up along with my lawyer. I thanked her tremendously for helping me with the case, and her response was “thank me when we win the case.” 

She walked out of the hall to get a cup of water. 

I immediately walked towards Nino, taking Emilie in my arms. 

“How’s my sweet cookie?” I whispered quietly with a small smile on my face as she giggled. 

“Behind you,” Nino’s first words towards me after the trial. 

I turned around quickly, careful to not jostle Emilie around. My eyes landed on Adrien walking towards us. He held his hands up innocently until he was right in front of me. 

“How is she?” He asked, looking down at her smiling face. A smile soon grew on his own. 

“Happy to be back in her mother’s arms I supposed,” I said with a hint of bite. 

His expression quickly wilted into a frown as he narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Look, I came to say I will allow visiting rights, but you will not be handling any decisions concerning her if I am to gain custody rights.” 

“If? What happened to that confidence from before?” I raised my eyebrow and mockingly asked him. 

“I’ll admit you brought up good responses and plans, but it doesn’t matter when I win the case. I will have my daughter be raised correctly and not in your destructive hands. Ironic, isn’t it?” He whispered the last statement with a condescending smirk. 

“The judge would be uprooting her from her home if she were to be sent to you,” I commented. 

“She’s seven months now, right? She probably doesn’t even remember anything from Italy. I take her now, and she will adjust perfectly in Paris with me.” Adrien responded. 

“Umm… guys?” Nino interrupted. 

We both break out of our arguments staring at the sheepish man. 

“Can we take this somewhere else? And not in front of the public?” He motioned his head towards the gaining crowd we were receiving. 

I brought Emilie closer to my chest as Adrien took a protective step in front of the two of us. 

“Let’s go,” I muttered coldly as I picked up my bag and walked away with Adrien behind me. 

We were soon in a room, in private, where no prying and nosy eyes were here anymore. 

“I'm going to take Micheal to the bathroom and get some food after. Are you two going to be alright by yourselves?” He asked pointedly. 

“Go, we won’t kill anyone.” I rolled my eyes as Adrien snorted. 

“Fine, c’mon little dude. Time for the bathroom!” Nino smiled brightly at Micheal, who was clinging onto his leg, before being lifted up like Superman and carried away. 

It was silent between the two of us until Emilie started to fuss. 

I quickly bounced her in my arms and shushed her comfortingly. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I gotcha.” She still continued to fuss and I sighed as I tried to find a place where I could set her down to retrieve her baby bag. 

“Let me,” Adrien spoke up, reaching his arms out for her. 

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and hesitated in handing her over to him. He gave me an incredulous stare before dryly speaking, “I’m not going to run off with her in my arms.” 

I hesitantly placed her in his awaiting arms before fishing out a bottle for her suck on. 

I was almost finished when I glanced back at the two. I stopped for a moment as I saw the smile Adrien had with Emilie in his arms. She was still fussing but it was a whole lot less than before. 

_If I were to win custody rights, I would be taking him from her. From this._

“Are you finished with the bottle, yet?” His voice broke me out of my musing thoughts. My eyes widened as he looked at me expectantly and curiously. 

“Y-yea, one moment.” I quickly turned and finished what I was doing, and I also tried in vain to lower the redness of my blush from my cheeks. 

_Not again, Marinette. C’ mon, you’re a grown woman. He hurt you before!_

I handed the bottle to him, never looking at his handsome face. 

_Not handsome, you idiot!_

“You’re allowing me to feed her?” He asked, curious and shocked. 

“Don’t make me regret it,” I mumbled as I felt him take the bottle and fed Emilie. 

“I’m sorry,” He said after Emilie was finished drinking her milk. 

“What?” I asked, shocked. 

“I’m sorry. For choking you back then, and threatening to kill you. I’m sorry,” He apologized but never looked me in the eye. 

“I’m not forgiving you,” I stated slowly. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to,” He shrugged the best he could with Emilie in his arms. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you your father was Hawkmoth before,” I replied after a moment of silence. 

“I’m not forgiving you,” He repeated the same sentence. 

I replied back, “I wasn’t expecting you to forgive me.” 

We both were silent after that until Emilie yawned. 

“I have her stroller in my car’s trunk. I could get it, and we could let her sleep in there.” I offered as he nodded his head. 

“Yea. Sure.” We both walked out of the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do or act to the other now. 

I retrieved the stroller out of the trunk, and Adrien placed sleepy Emilie into the stroller. I rolled her back into the court as it was time for the final decision. 

“Would you really let me see her if you gained custody rights?” Adrien asked meekly. 

“Yea, would you allow me to see her?” I asked back. 

“Yea.” I nodded my head before walking away with Emilie to a seat. Adrien went to the other and sat as the judge looked at the two of us. 

“Both of you have proven that you have the necessary ability to take care of this child. This was a tough decision, and I did take every word said here into the decision. I would just like to reaffirm, you will allow the other to still be in the child’s life?” 

We both nodded our head, and the judge sighed. 

“Both of you would be great parents for her, and frankly, I get too many cases for these types of things. Kids like her don’t deserve to be split up from their parents due to a divorce or something like that. However, in this case only one can be the sole guardian as both of you are demanding. So, the guardian shall be-”

“What if I changed my decision to share custody!” Adrien exclaimed. 

My eyes popped out and my jaw dropped as the judge had a similar but more subtle reaction. 

“W-what?” He asked, confused. 

“If I were to change the decision to share custody. We live in separate areas of Paris and Italy but allow each other to share the guardianship of Emilie?” Adrien proposed looking at me. 

“I-I wouldn’t be opposed.” I stuttered out still in shock. 

“If both parties are in agreement?” The judge asked as we both nodded our heads. 

“Very well, it will be shared custody. Dismissed.” The judge soon stood up before shaking his head when he walked out of the room. 

“What did we just agree to?” I asked after some moments of silence. 

“I think we agreed to be in each other’s life for Emilie.” 

“Why?” I asked, surprised. 

“Hm?”

“You could have her all to yourself? You would never have to see me except at least twice a month? You-” I stopped as I saw his expression turned to one of understanding. 

“Plagg was right.”

“What?” I asked again. 

“I can’t be Chat Noir and have her to myself. I would be lying to her. I don’t want to do that to her. Just like, I can’t be her father if her mother is still out there trying to take care of her. Still fighting to be with her daughter.” He said sincerely. 

“I-?” 

_Can this really be happening? After all this time, he wants-_

“And about Chat Noir, what will happen to him?” I asked. 

“He retires.” Two simple words that bring excitement to me. 

“Okay,” I spoke after a while. 

“Okay?” He asked. 

“Okay.” I confirmed as I stared at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Umm… I guess we should talk about the parenthood plan on how we are going to make this work.” He said nervously. 

“Y-yea, we should.” We stood there, staring at the other waiting for the first move. I finally decided to take a step, and ironically, he did too at the same time. 

We kept taking steps towards the other until we were only separated from the stroller. 

“You and me against the world, huh?” He asked softly. 

“You and me against anyone who tries to hurt our daughter.” 

He smiles like a Cheshire Cat. 

“They won’t stand a chance, m’ lady.” 

“No they won’t, chaton,” I uttered the long forgotten nickname. 

Together, after all this time. 

Together.


End file.
